Run With Me
by impossiblepossibilitiy394
Summary: Annabeth finds out something about her father she is not supposed to know. Now she has to run away, not wanting to jepordize her boyfriend Percys life, Annabeth decides to run away on her own, but Percy joins her anyways and now they are running for their lives, together. This story is filled with PERCABETH, they are not demigods, and I do not own the charcters. XOXO
1. Escape to hide

Percy's POV

_"Annabeth wake up someone's coming" I whispered into her hair. Her head lay on my chest. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she held my gaze her gray eyes filled with tears of worry, I kissed her forehead she looked up at me gratefully I got up, and held out my hand for her she took it and we ran not looking back_.

I woke up in a sweat I looked around at my surroundings I was in a motel room Annabeth's head lay on my chest like it did every night. We were sprawled on a queen sized bed covered with musty white sheets, there was a bathroom a few inches away, and next to the bed was a wooden night stand and a digital clock rested upon it I glanced at the time it was 8:00 in the morning. We did not need to get up for about an hour. I looked down at Annabeth again, I felt her heart beat in rhythm with mine. If only we could stay like this forever. Life was cruel.

I remember when we first met seven years ago in sixth grade, and lets just say we did not get off to such a great start. We did not exactly have the same views on school. She loved it, and I hated it. We would always argue about how I thought she was a stuck up nerd, and how she thought I acted as though I was the god's gift to man kind. Annabeth always complained about my brain being full of seaweed. Then one day our science teacher paired us up for a project and we became best friends. I got her to have a little more fun; she got me to be a bit more studious. We ended up going to Goode high school together and in tenth grade I finally got the guts to ask her out.

After two amazing years with her, things went down hill she stopped opening up to me, and I could tell something was wrong. When she started coming to school with bruises I finally got her to tell me what was going on. That is when she told me she had to leave, and I probably would never see her again.

_We were on the roof of my apartment building, and I gazed into her startling gray eyes and held her close to me "what do you mean?" I whispered hardly comprehending what she was saying. A tear streamed down her cheek, and I kissed it away and held her tighter. Annabeth shivered. "I cant tell you I just have to go" she released herself from my grasp and started to walk away, before she could get very far I reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back into me. I looked into to her eyes, she looked away, but I held my gaze. "You are not leaving me, tell me why you have to go I can help you" I insisted. _

_ She spoke again her voice breaking, she looked directly into my eyes and spoke; "Percy, please don't make this any harder than it is, I just have to go I cant tell you why but I hav-" _

_I stopped her I pressed my lips into hers holding her tighter, I was not going to let her go she resisted at first but then gave in and kissed me back tears streaming down her face. She had never kissed me like this before with so much emotion, it was as if this would be the last kiss we ever shared. I ran my hand threw her long golden hair, and Annabeth tore away crying hard. I pulled her face into my chest and breathed in her hair it smelled of sun-baked strawberries. "Tell me what happened" I whispered into her ear. _

_She nodded and I lifted her chin up held her delicate face in my hands and wiped away her tears with my thumbs. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She drew in a shaky breath and started her story. "I always hated my step mother, she stole my father away from me and treated me like an outcast, my father never noticed" I nodded she had told me this before._

_ She continued "two years ago when my father and my step mom got divorced I thought that me and my dad would finally be a family again; but every night my father started coming home later and later and stayed up all night on the phone. I wanted to find out what he was doing so one day when he got a call I listened in on the other line. I started staying up all night listening to his conversations. I couldn't believe what he was up to. I never confronted him but I started messing up his meetings with these people changing the times and dates so that my father always missed them, then last Friday I confronted him and asked why he was always out so late, he glared at me and stormed away. That's when I told him I knew."_

_ Annabeth flinched as if remembering pain and then continued. "That's when he - when he." She blinked back tears. I nodded I understood. He hurt her. I felt anger flush threw me. How could anyone hurt Annabeth? I wanted to punch him make him pay for what he did, however I composed myself for Annabeth's sake. "He told me that if I told anybody about his side job I would wish I was never born. Then yesterday he said he told his boss about me how I knew, and was trying to ruin their meetings. He said the boss wanted to see me to show me this was serious, to teach me a lesson and that if I did not go then - then" I squeezed her hand again and ran my fingers threw her hair. "Percy they said they were going to hurt you. My father told them you were the only thing I really cared about." Her voice turned to a whisper "I can't loose you." Annabeth looked up into my eyes and searched my face as if taking one last mental picture. I brought her close to me again and the words fell out of my mouth I did not even need to think about what I was going to say "I won't let them hurt you. You are not going to meet this boss." She looked up at me tears swimming in her eyes "Percy this is my fault I should not have gotten involved. Now I jeopardized your safety I am going it's the only way. You are not getting hurt because of me. I love you seaweed brain." And with that she turned to leave again I stopped her "Annabeth if you seriously think I am just going to let you go you are mistaken wise girl. If you won't run away because of me then you can run with me. I am not going to let anything happen to you. I love you."_

I was woken from my flash back by a small laugh. I realized Annabeth was awake, and that I had been staring at her this whole time.

**AN: **

**Hey, this story was posted a long time ago under a different User Name. I decided to bring it back, and finish it this time. Anyways let me know what you guys think, thank you for reading, please review, favorite, and all that jazz.**


	2. Bliss

Annabeth's POV

I woke up and glanced around, my head laid on Percy's chest I could hear his heartbeat. His hand was rubbing up and down my arm in a protective sort of way. I looked up and saw that Percy was staring at me lost in thought. I laughed to myself oh seaweed brain. He blinked as if it had finally registered in his mind that I was awake. He smiled at me blushing.

"Good morning" he said and he brushed my loose strands of hair behind my ear, this immediately sent a tingle through out my whole body. We have been going out for two years and he still had that effect on me. I placed my hands next to his head kissed him. I felt him smile and kiss me back pulling me into him. I ran my fingers threw his messy jet-black hair. His lips tasted like the salty ocean. I breathed him in. our lips moving together. Kissing him was beautiful, he was beautiful. I wish I could stay like this forever but because of me we cant, because of me we are in danger. I pulled back, and he did this thing where his eyebrows got all scrunched together, when he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked. I looked up into his gorgeous sea green eyes. "Nothing" I lied. "Annabeth I know when something is up. What were you thinking about?" I did not know what to say. I loved how he knew me so well. He looked at me still waiting for an answer.

"Percy it's just that I don't deserve you, you're risking your life for me and if it wasn't for me you would not be in this mess. I know we finished high school and everything but you still had plans for the future, and now you're stuck with me constantly running for your life. You even lied to your mom for me and told her we were going on a trip together before starting collage. And-"

Percy stopped me mid sentence by leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. I swear every time we kiss fire works go of inside my head. When we stopped to breath Percy leaned down and whispered in my ear (which of course sent a tingle up my spine) "I don't deserve you and I never will, I love you, and I am never ever going to leave you." And before I could reply he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the sofa on the other side of the room.

He set me down he sat down next to me and softly took my face in his hands, and kissed me but this time it was more intense. Next thing I know Percy had me pinned under him. He buried his hands in my hair I gripped onto his back, then neck, and then my fingers roamed through his hair. "Percy-" I breathed pulling away; but he shook his head and kissed me again after what seemed like an hour we stopped. I got lost in his gorgeous eyes, when I was sent back to reality I wrapped my arms around Percy's neck and brought my lips to his ear I felt him shiver as I whispered, "I love you." Somehow, I untangled myself from his body and went to take a shower.

Hope you enjoyed, in the future, my chapters will be longer, sorry this one was so short. Let me know what you guys think, I would really appreciate some input. Favorite, Follow, and Review.

Thanks again

Love,

Possibility394


	3. Around the corner

Percy's POV

I watched as Annabeth walked to the bathroom. Kissing Annabeth was amazing I loved how every single time she kissed me it was different; it was as if she put all her thoughts in that kiss and gave it to me. She was just so amazing. I hated that she felt guilty about us having to run away, it wasn't her fault.

I can't believe we graduated high school only two weeks ago, it feels like high school was years ago. I still can't understand how anybody would want to hurt Annabeth, especially her father and all because of his stupid job. Annabeth's dad is in a gang, and is second in command. I do not know how he found the job, or how he got involved all I know that it has now jeopardized Annabeth's life, and I am going to help her.

I heard the shower stop and the door opened Annabeth stood at the door way of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful?

"Umm Percy…..."

"Ya?" I said not taking my eyes off her body.

"You're drooling"

"Oh sorry" I felt myself blush and looked away.

She laughed "its fine I just forgot my clothes."

"And remind me again why you need them?"

"Oh seaweed brain" she replied while shaking her head and blushing.

She went into her bag and pulled out some clothes and took them with her to the bathroom, and closed the door.

Well this has been an awesome morning, kissing Annabeth, seeing Annabeth in her towel, no crazy people trying to kill us yet. Today we get a well-deserved brake. I got up and went to put on some clothes. I pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans and was in the middle of finding a shirt when. Annabeth stepped out of the bathroom she was wearing a floral skater skirt with a white v-neck tucked in. I followed her eyes and noticed she was staring at my bare stomach and chest.

"Now look whose drooling wise girl"

She blushed and argued back "I am not"

"Whatever you say" I replied with a wink, earning another blush from Annabeth.

I looked in my bag and pulled out a green v-neck and I slid it on as I did so I heard a sigh coming form Annabeth. I smiled liking that I had that effect on her.

"We should probably get going before they track us down again" she said.

I nodded thinking the same thing. "Where to next?"

"Well we started out on the Upper East Side, and now we are in Rochester. We haven't gotten very far at all." She shook her head.

"Who says we have to go far? We just have to loose them. Then when they give up we can settle down somewhere."

"You're right. I guess we can head into Canada and stop in Toronto for the day, besides I have always wanted to see the Canadian national tower the way they built it is amazing. Oh and they have an observation deck where you can see the whole city from." She said with passion in her eyes (oh Annabeth and her architecture.)

"And maybe we can loose them if we leave the country. You have a passport right?" she asked me.

"Yup"

"Ok let's pack up and leave."

"Fine but then can we grab something to eat? I am starving!"

She laughed and walked over to me and messed up my hair. "Of course seaweed brain we wouldn't want you to wither away."

I started packing up my stuff, once I successfully shoved everything into my backpack I took out my long knife, and I looked at it remembering when my father gave it to me. It was the last thing he left for me before he died. Why he left me a dagger, I don't know. I looked at the inscription on the blade Anaklumos, it meant riptide my father had told me when I asked. He died when I was five, but I still remembered him telling me about the blade. Then telling me my mom would give it to me when the time was right. I put it back in its sheath and stuck it in my pocket the handle of the blade stuck out so I covered it with my shirt.

"Percy are you ready?"

I looked up Annabeth had her backpack on and she was waiting by the door. I nodded and she opened the door.

We walked down the hallway Annabeth a few steps ahead of me, as she turned the corner my heart skipped a beat when a pair of hands grab her and cover her mouth, muffling her screams.

AN:

Thanks for reading

shout out to Sora Loves Rain for reveiwing chapter one and two 3

Follow, Favorite, and Review!

Love ,

Possibility394


	4. Lost

Annabeth's POV

When I felt the hands grab me I knew I was in trouble. I tried to scream out but the man put is big hand around my mouth, put his other arm around my waist, and turned me around so I faced Percy. My heart was beating so fast, I felt so helpless. I couldn't scream or move, I felt so panicked.

"Oh and don't think screaming out is going to help you. I have already taken care of the staff." The man laughed and removed his hand from my mouth. I took a deep breath. I needed to calm, down but I couldn't think.

Percy tried to step forward but the man laughed and took out a knife and pressed it into my back. My whole body went stiff as I felt the cold knife pressing harder and harder into my back, if it was even possible my heart was beating even faster. I looked into Percy's eyes and it gave me a new surge of energy. I loved Percy and was not going to leave him. I started to think, I had a dagger in my pocket if only I could reach it without him noticing. Before I could finish my thought the man whispered in my ear.

"The boss told me about you girl and to come and collect you; however he failed to mention how pretty you are." As he whispered, I felt his musty breath on my ear. I knew what he had in mind, now all I could think about was dying. I wish I were dead, it would make everything easier. I closed my eyes and thought of death.

Then he brought his hand from my waist and ran it up my stomach and to my breast then slowly ran his hand up hand down. Tears formed in my eyes, I could no longer think about dying, about not being in this world, it was all too real, I have never felt so violated before. I just wanted to escape and I couldn't I felt my mind slipping away, I was gone lost in some other dimension. I felt my body go limp, and the mans grip grow tighter. Percy stepped forward again but the man pressed the dagger even harder into my back. I felt it start to penetrate my skin.

"Annabeth! Look at me." In the distance, I heard Percy say. "Annabeth!" I looked up and was lost in Percy's sea green orbs. "Its going to be all right, I promise."

I was again hopeful, I took in the situation, I remembered the dagger In my pocket. I still had a chance and Percy was still there, he promised it would be all right.

"Oh how cute, you love each other. That's too bad, Percy Jackson I'm taking her with me, and you are not going to like what I'm going to do to her." The man snarled

The man grabbed my waist again, looked straight at Percy, and backed up until he hit the elevator behind him and pressed the button. Then he brought his lips to the bottom of my neck and slowly licked my neck all the way up to my ear. I felt chills run through my whole body, but not the good kind I closed my eyes and tears ran down my face. I heard a ding.

Percy surged forward but the knife pressed into my back again and I screamed out in pain.

The man pulled me into the elevator and hit the button with his fist. I looked into Percy's gorgeous eyes for what I thought would be the last time. It is ok, I thought reassuring my self, Percy is going to be ok they only want me once they take me Percy will be fine. The thought relaxed me a little.

That is when I saw another man come and hit Percy in the head, and this body collapse on the ground. I screamed as the door to the elevator closed, and I let the numbness return, it was better then the pain I knew I was intended to encounter. My arms were blinded and I was blindfolded, I heard a ding that meant the elevator was opened. I did not care anymore; I deserved what I would get. It was my fault Percy was in this mess, and now it was my fault he was hurt. I prayed to all the gods that Percy would be okay. I was dragged on my knees through doors, I had no idea where I was being taken, my knees were being torn. I felt the cool breeze of the out doors, and was soon lifted and thrown into what seemed to be a car. I should be scared but I felt nothing, I should feel my knees throbbing but I felt nothing. I should feel the wound in my back. I should feel the loss of Percy. I felt nothing. I wanted to die more then anything else. I prayed and prayed for death…

AN:

Thanks for reading!

Review, Follow, and Favorite.

Thanks again to Sora Loves Rain for reviewing it really means a lot.

Love

Possibility394


End file.
